To be competitive, organizations are increasingly “digital” and provide business solutions to customers through the use of myriad innovative technologies. In some cases, an organization's business decisions are guided by real-time insights related to customer needs and/or by feedback that is derived from or enabled by machine learning. Many business solutions are currently operating in co-existence mode with more modern solutions that will eventually replace them.